Undying Love
by Lerixia
Summary: Hinata, a slave sold to the Uchihas. In the Uchiha household, she meets Naruto, a kind teenage boy. They soon become more than friends and their master is planning to break that up. NaruxHina
1. A New Slave for Thee

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. 

A New Slave for Thee

* * *

Flashback 

"I don't want to go! I want to stay here, not with some Uchiha person!" the young girl screamed.

Her current master asked for help. One of his other servants hesitantly knocked her out.

End of Flashback

All she could remember was when her master sold her to the Uchiha clan. Her master was kind enough for her but was still a mean person. Her parents died when she was very young. Her master saved her life. If it wasn't for him, she would've been dead. Though he saved her, she was his servant. She also made friends with the other servants. She didn't mind her master's usual yelling at all.

A tear slid down her cheek.

Sakura.

She was a friend of hers. A very nice one too. Her family abandoned her. They thought she was a burden. They made the wrong choice though; she was a great medical nin. Sakura told her that master's yelling was because of stress and frustration due to his family crisis. She always looked at her master and thought he was a bird trapped in a cage. When she heard that she was being sold, she started to think that the bird was dying.

She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a carriage. Her hands were tied together and her mouth was sealed with sticky-tape. It was dark inside, though a melting candle sat on the seat, giving her the only light she could have. The curtains were shut and no light seeped through it. If the ride was too rough, her life was gone.

"We're here," said one of the Uchihas.

"About time! I was starting to get bored from that trip," said another.

They opened the carriage.

"Get up!" the second man ordered. She did what she was told. She struggled since her hands were tied behind her back. She soon successfully got up. Her feet were bare and landed on the snow. Her feet were starting to freeze.

"Move!"

She did as she was told. She walked to the Uchiha residence and entered it. As she entered, she saw a boy around her age mopping the floor.

"Move it you little piece of shit!"

She had to walk to where she was told to. It seemed the young boy was too busy to notice her being pushed by the two men.

"Here's your room, girl!" said the first man. "You have an hour to explore or whatever around the place before you will meet up with Mr. Uchiha in his room. His brother will escort you to his room." He untied the ropes and ripped the sticky-tape off her mouth.

"See you until then!" The men left her alone. She decided to find the young boy and ask for some information about her new home. She followed the path to where she saw him. He was still there, mopping the floor.

"Um…excuse me, my name's Hinata and I'm new around here. Can you please…uh…help me?"

The boy looked up. She had finally seen his face. He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. Unusually, he had whisker marks on his cheeks.

He looked at her. Her indigo hair and cream coloured eyes, she was beautiful.

"Ah, yes. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you, here, I'll show you around."

He took her hands and led her around the place. She looked around in shock. The place was larger than her other master's.

"Here's the kitchen. I bet you'll be in here a lot. My master, Sasuke-sama told me boys clean the floors and girls not only cook but they clean the dishes too."

"That's what my master used to tell me. I always had to cook and if he wasn't satisfied, he would scream at me."

"He didn't beat you up?"

"No, he was a kind person really but he's going through a family crisis and he's going a bit crazy. I never thought he would sell me though," she told him.

She looked down to the floor as she remembered last seeing her master angry. He was throwing plates at her. She touched her cheek. A shard of the plate scratched her face.

"Wow, you're lucky. My master beats me up for not reason at all sometimes. It hurts when he beats you up. The other Uchihas I had to work with weren't as bad. Sasuke-sama is the worst of them all."

Hinata looked at him. She noticed his eyes. He was sad. He was in hell. She could tell he had been through rough times.

He showed her the rest of the house. Hinata didn't notice how time flew by so quickly.

"You little brat! You were supposed to be in your room!"

"That's Itachi, Sasuke's older brother," Naruto told her.

"Your new master is waiting for you! You piece of trash, I don't know why he even asked for a servant like you!" He harshly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Naruto and to her room.

"Itachi-sama, don't hold her like that!" He stopped.

"And what will you do, shrimp? You can't even lay a scratch on me!" He continued to pull the poor girl away from him. "Follow and lose your life!"

Naruto followed the man's orders. He had plans for the future and did not wish to die. He was going to escape and live free forever.

"Listen kid, behave and you should end up like those other little annoying pests who were tortured to death!" Itachi warned her.

The poor girl shivered in fear. She had never met someone as mean as him. He was scary. She wanted to go back to her master and Sakura. It would be better if she was fear.

She screamed as he slid a knife against her wrist. Blood trickled down her hand.

"It is a tradition to slit the new servant's wrist for a week. It's to rid all of your evil habits. If you behave worse than you are now, you will die of blood loss or worse."

Her eyes watered with tears. She would die in no time if she stayed in this hell house. She wanted to be with Naruto. She considered him as a friend since he was so nice to her from the start.

"Now…to meet your new master." Itachi chuckled lightly but evilly.

He slid open the door. On a red cushion sat a boy around the age of twenty. His black-blue hair was stuck up. He opened his eyes. He had the eyes of an evil and blood lust man.

Hinata almost screamed but remembered about the wrists. She had to be careful here. One bad move and her life would end.

"You are late," he said calmly. "I am your new master…"

* * *

I'm ending it here. Please be a bit kind. This is my first Naruto story and I just got the hang of things. I tried my best to add as much description as I possibly could. Sorry if it doesn't meet your standards.

* * *


	2. New Master, New Rules

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

New Master, New Rules

* * *

"I am your new master…Uchiha Sasuke."

She stiffened. It was the man Naruto had been talking about, the man who had beat him up for no reason at all.

Itachi pushed her down. He wanted her to bow at his feet. She didn't want to but for the sake of her life, she had to.

"From now on girl, you are under my control. I shall do anything to you, beat you, rape you…"

She was more frightened than she was before. Rape? She hasn't lost her virginity yet. Was this what Uchiha Sasuke do to her other female servants?

"Do anything wrong and you shall lose your life. Like Uzumaki Naruto, the lame fifteen year old teen, he has been threatened to be killed many times. Do anything like the crimes he had done, you will die. No excuses will be taken. That Naruto, he is on the verge of death."

Her head was still down, she didn't dare look up. There was silence in the room, as if the Uchiha wanted her to agree to his terms and conditions.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

The girl jumped up in fright. "Hai, Uchiha-sama."

"Good, your jobs will start tomorrow. Wake at up five; I want my breakfast at six!"

Itachi pulled her up and pushed out of the room. She stumbled over. Her bleeding on her wrist was starting to stop and dry up.

"Need help?" asked a familiar voice.

"N-Naruto!" Tears escaped her eyes freely as she got up and clenched his shirt.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke, he's my new master and he said there might be future…" she paused before continuing, "rapes!"

"Rapes? He can't do that to you! He has no right to do anything like that to you."

"B-but he can. He is my new master and can do whatever he wants with me! Didn't you know about all this?"

"Hey, I'm not a girl here," he protested.

Hinata couldn't speak. She wanted to cry her tears out. She clenched harder on his shirt as he lightly patted her back.

Night time, she couldn't get to sleep. His words haunted her. She slept in a small room with another girl called Tenten. Before the two went to sleep, she tried to comfort her. Tenten told her she was taken away from her boyfriend, Neji to this Uchiha place to marry Sasuke because her father didn't want her to be with Neji. Little did her father know, he used her as a slave and never got married.

She listened to her story. Taken away from her boyfriend.

'How rough,' she thought.

Light sobs were heard. She turned saw Tenten curled up in a ball, crying.

"Tenten-chan, I'm sorry to hear. I know it is very hard to leave the ones you love and care for. I was taken away from my best friend."

Her sobs stopped. "No, I should be saying sorry. Whenever I think about him, I start to cry."

Hinata looked down at her sheets. "Let's get some sleep. I'm sure tomorrow will be a better day."

Tenten nodded in agreement. She covered herself in her thin sheets and fell alseep. Hinata couldn't sleep though. She looked at her cut. She couldn't believe she would have to go through the cutting for a full week. The thing she couldn't believe the most was that she would have to wake up at five every morning to prepare someone's breakfast which must be delivered at six.

She thought of the times with the last master and Sakura. She started to cry as she remembered the happy times. Her crying soon took her to sleep.

---

"_Sakura-chan."_

"_Hmm," she replied._

"_How is Master?"_

"_Well, he is getting a bit better. The family crisis is starting to settle too." _

_They sat under the stars on a red picnic blanket. Sakura's pink hair flew in the wind. The stars twinkled above them._

"_Hinata, I wanted to tell you this before but I couldn't. I've been looking through Master's library to do a bit of research to contact people in their dreams. Looks like this one worked."_

_She smiled. Sakura had always been telling her wise words to live by. She couldn't wait to hear this one._

"_What I wanted to tell you is that every cloud has a silver lining."_

"_What does it mean Sakura-chan?" Sakura's body was starting to fade away._

"_What's happening?" she screamed._

"_This technique uses a lot of chakra; I must've used almost all of mine just to get here."_

"_What about the meaning?" Sakura disappeared with only two sparkling tears left from her presence. _

"_Figure it out. If I can, I'll try to contact you again soon. Goodbye," her voice whispered._

"_Sakura-chan!"_

_---_

She shot up from her hard mattress. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. She wiped her tears away but they continued to fall.

"Sakura-chan," she whispered.

She looked at her small clock. It was 4:40 in the morning. Though it was twenty minutes early, she decided to prepare her new master's breakfast.

Hinata slowly walked to the kitchen since there was no rush. She found a list of items on the kitchen table.

"Porridge, two slices of bread with butter, two pieces of fruit, hm…I think they mean any type of fruit. Oh and a glass of orange juice. This is too easy."

It didn't take her very long to finish his breakfast. Her past master wanted two trays of food and must be done in 45 minutes. Since she was finished, she decided to take another look around her new surroundings.

As she walked throuhg the halls, she took a better look around her. The halls were decorated with scrolls and paintings. Some of them wasn't a painting but a sheet of golden silk with black dragons embroided in it. There were more of these beautiful sheets of silk. Though they were beautiful, her favourite was a painting of a couple sitting under a sakura tree having a picnic. She couldn't believe how such a cruel family would hang a picture like as romantic and sweet as this.

She continued to explore, admiring the lovely paintings and wise words on the scrolls. Time past and the young girl arrived at the end of the hall. She wanted to see more. She wanted to see the snow and outside and actually enjoy the scenery. It was exactly what she did. After grabbing her thin coat, she went outside.

The scenery took her breath away. Snow sparkled under the shining sun like bright stars on a clear night. A few flowers and other plants were starting to appear from the wet ground. One thing disturbed her time. She heard shivering and faint cries from a nearby shed. Being so curious at what or who it was, she tiptoed to the shed and slowly opened it, not wishing for anyone to find her.

There, on the ground, lying on a small patch of straw was Naruto. He only had a small cover over him and his clothes were small and torn. He was shivering in the cold. The straw and the small cover wasn't enough to keep him warm.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered. She took her coat off and laid it over him. The shivering boy noticed and slowly got up. He found Hinata with caring eyes staring down at him.

"Hinata-chan."

He wasn't fully awake. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. She blushed as she thought how cute he was when he just woke up. She lost balance on her hands. The thin layer of ice made it worse making her hands slip and fall on top of him. Her face reddened as their lips met.

She attempted to get up but continued to lose of balance on the slippery thing sheet of ice. She finally got up and sat a metre away from him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto."

His gace was red too and his eyes were widened in shock.

"I...uh...there is nothing to be shocked about." He looked away. "By the way, why are you here? You do know you will be punished if someone found you here," he told her.

"I would?" She remembered her cut and shivered at the thought of another cut from a knife. "What's the time?"

"It should be around six by now, why?"

"Six? I have to get back. Uchiha-sama wants his breakfast at six in the morning and I can't be late. I'll see you later then."

Naruto nodded as Hinata got up.

"Hinata-chan, you've forgotten your coat!"

"You can keep it," she replied as she continued to run back to the Uchiha household.

* * *

Like it? I did have a longer chapter here. By the way, thank you very much for the reviews! Anyway, please review...again! P

* * *


	3. Shocking News

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Shocking News

* * *

The door slid open. Uchiha Sasuke's new servant entered the room with his breakfast. He sat in his bed glaring at his slave.

"You are late," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-sama."

"I'll warn you this time girl, if this happens again, you will be punished."

Hinata, who was awfully frightened being within her master's presence calmly placed the tray of food on a small round table near his bed. She bowed down and walked out of the room.

She sighed in relief once she was outside his room, being with him made her feel like fainting. She knew not to faint even if she wanted to. He would've punished her for doing the slightest thing that was not proper.

"Hey you! Get the broom and clean the floor!" yelled a man…most likely Itachi.

She didn't bother look behind her. She just walked to the kitchen to find a broom. Before she could go any further, his strong hand captured hers.

"Remember our little tradition?" he asked, whispering into her ear. Hinata stiffened. He got a knife and swiped it across her wrist, making a second bleeding cut. She winced in pain as her blood trickled down her hand and onto the floor.

He laughed and walked away with the knife in his hand. Once he was gone, she couldn't help but fall to her knees and cry. Her tears mixed with her blood, making a lighter colour. She looked at the blood and imagined of Sakura smiling at her.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?"

She looked up and saw Naruto with her coat in his hands. More tears escaped; at least there was one friend around to help.

"H-how can you live with the-these freaks?" she asked through sobs.

"I'm used to it," he replied. "Hey, if you need any help, ask me okay?" Hinata nodded her head in reply.

"Naruto, what happened when you were first brought here?"

"Well, I think I was around five at the time. I was very angry at being taken away from my apartment. I released some type of red chakra whenever I was upset back then. While I was relaxed, Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama would beat me up or cut me real bad." He was surprised to feel arms wrapping around him.

"Whenever you need me, ask me okay?"

When Hinata separated with him, she found a cheeky grin on his face. "Believe it!"

* * *

Things were getting better. Hinata was starting to get used to the cutting and happily worked under Sasuke like her previous master. She was glad to know that the traditional cutting was over and would only happen to her again if she disobeyed her master. She didn't mind his cold glares. She just ignored them.

She smiled. Why did she have a smile on her face? Because there was always a special someone to meet at the end of the day. She promised him to meet him with a smile and not a frown. The two enjoyed being together. It was like being with Sakura again.

Winter's snow was melting and more flowers were sprouting. Birds came back and sang their song. Hinata stood on the damp grass on her bare feet. She liked to take early morning walks and have a quick visit with Naruto. She enjoyed the day, especially during the early morning and evening.

"Where is that piece of trash? She is supposed to be in her room!"

Hinata was alert with the sound of Sasuke's older brother. She quickly ran behind a tree to hide.

"Sasuke is not going to like this. I better go check her room again just in case." He walked back into the house.

"I'm going to be in trouble if I'm not at my room before Itachi-sama," she whispered. She ran inside. There was a shortcut to her room through the kitchen. She decided to take the shortcut.

"Hmm, I must've missed the girl while I was looking earlier," Itachi said to himself. He shook her shoulder. "Wake up!"

Hinata pretended to get up as if she hadn't had a good sleep.

"What is it Itachi-sama?"

"Your master wants you. Get dressed and meet us in his room!" With that, Itachi left the room.

After a minute, Hinata set off for Uchiha-sama's room. She sighed to herself, thinking of how lucky she was to get to her room before Itachi.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," told a cold voice.

Hinata entered the room.

"Young Hinata, it is time to be something more than acquaintances or even friends."

She stiffened. Did he really mean it?

"Hinata-chan, your beauty amazes me. Every other female slave was not even close to being as pretty as you."

"W-what are you talking about Uchiha-sama?"

"Oh please stop calling me that. It irritates me."

"I am very sorry."

"Please call me Sasuke. Anyway, what I want to tell you, will you marry me?"

"No!"

Everyone in Sasuke's room was shocked at the young girl's answer. Hinata shivered in fear thinking of what might happen next.

"Please forgive my rudeness Sasuke. What I say is, I decline your offer."

"Why are you declining my dear? You will be rich and have everything that you ever wanted in life," Sasuke tempted.

"It's true I want to be rich but…"

"But what?"

"But, what I want most in life is happiness and money can't buy such a thing like that," Hinata told him.

"You can't refuse an offer like that on me!" he yelled. Then there was a pause. "You have three days to think over it. On your second day, I will show you what I can give and that you will have one more day to think about it. Decline my offer and your friend Naruto shall die!"

"Yes Sasuke, I shall think over it."

Sasuke smirked evilly. "Yes, you shall. Now get out!"

Hinata did as she was told and left the room. The last part of Hinata that he saw was her hand sliding the door closed.

"I shall get what I want Hinata."

She collapsed to the ground. What should she do? Should she marry him and not live the life she wanted of refuse his offer and risk Naruto's life?

"Hey Hinata-chan, is anything wrong?"

She looked up, only to see Naruto's face. She blinked away tears and got up. Without answering his question, she ran back to her room, crying.

"Hinata-chan!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to leave you," she whispered.

Once she got to her room, she sat in the farthest corner of the room. All she could do was cry. She didn't want to be Sasuke's wife. She wanted to marry for love.

"Hinata-chan, are you here?"

Nothing. There was no response. He tried again.

"Hinata-chan?"

He heard whimpering and quiet sobs in the corner. He walked to the corner and found her sitting on the bare floor. He wiped the tears away from her eyes. What else was he supposed to do?

"Hinata-chan, what happened? Can I do anything to help?"

Continuing to wipe her tears away, she didn't answer.

"Hinata-chan, answer me!" he shouted, shaking her viciously.

"Stop it, if you want to help me answer this. Want me married to some old crook or you die?"

Naruto was stunned to hear such a question. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Uchiha-sama told me I have three days to agree to marry him or you die! Happy now?" she screamed.

"I'd rather you happy."

"How am I supposed to be happy when you're dead?!"

"Hinata-chan, how would you like it if we try to escape before the three days is up?" he asked.

Hinata, still crying nodded her head. Naruto gave his usual foxy grin.

"I'll begin tonight!"

* * *

I think this chapter kind of sucked. Maybe it's because of all the tests I'm going into. Nevermind that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!

* * *


	4. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

* * *

There he was, in his small shed thinking of a way to escape. Hinata would have to wed in sake for his life if he didn't come up with a good plan.

"Argh! What way to get out of here is useful?" he asked himself.

The best choice was to leave at night. There were guards around the Uchiha home. He needed a way to distract them without leaving Hinata's side. He couldn't bear to see a friend such as Hinata to suffer.

"Hmm, a distraction. What can I use to distract those guards?"

A couple of times, he watched Sasuke training to become the best in his class. He heard him talking about rumours of a very special clone jutsu. He said that someone heard the Hokage using it to train his grandson, Konohamaru.

Flashback

"People say that the Hokage said, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'. That's what Kiba told me.

Naruto saw his master talking to his older brother Itachi. Sasuke was so happy when he was younger.

"Whatever."

Sasuke was discouraged by his brother's reply and slowly walked away.

End of Flashback

He remembered a visit from the Hokage who brought his grandson with him. Konohamaru taught him the hand signs to do it.

'I wonder if it would work,' he thought.

He had a try at it. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The amount of clones shocked him, one dead looking version of him. He tried again and again and again.

"Hmph, time for plan B, I guess I'll have to use myself if it comes to it. It would upset Hinata-chan. Guess I'll have to keep practicing!"

He attempted to use the forbidden technique, though using the incorrect amount of chakra.

Soon, his clone was looking a bit better. It did look less pale but still dead. Though tired, he pushed himself until he almost got it, well, that's what he though. He collapsed to the ground, tired.

"I think I overdid it," he whispered as he fell to sleep.

---

"Wake up!"

Naruto opened his eyes. Itachi was poking him with a long stick. He was still tired from practicing. He couldn't get up, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Wake up and get up!" Itachi yelled.

He still couldn't move. His whole body was aching.

"If you won't get up, I'll force you!"

He placed his foot on Naruto's stomach and forced it down. Naruto cried out in pain as he spat out blood. Grabbing his neck, he lifted the servant off of the ground.

"Stop it, you're choking me!" Naruto begged.

Itachi only smirked and tightened his grip. Naruto tried to gasp for air but couldn't. His face was turning blue.

'I can't hold out much longer and my body is too weak to move. I've failed Hinata-chan.'

"Stop it Itachi-sama!"

Itachi loosened his grip and Naruto fell to the ground. Surprisingly, he bowed down to the the one to called out to him, Hinata.

"Hey, why can't you bow down to me?" Naruto complained.

"Because Sasuke is asking her to marry him and I must treat her properly. This is part of what she will get."

"There is no need for bowing but what I would like you to do is to leave Naruto alone. I repeat, alone."

"B-but…"

"No buts, if you expect your brother to be happy then leave him," Hinata said in a bolder voice.

"Yes." Itachi left the shed and to his job.

"You didn't accept, did you?"

Hinata shook her head as she walked over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You do know there are only two days left now. If thinking of a plan takes more than that, I will have to marry Sasuke. I wouldn't survive in this world without a friend like you."

She gently wrapped her arms around him. He was shocked; he experienced his first friendly embrace with someone. He felt something wet falling on his shoulder.

"Without you, I would have no reason to live."

"Hinata-chan, everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me," he said.

She released the embrace and grabbed his collar.

"You say that all the time but just then, you were all beaten up!" Hinata screamed, crying. Her tears falling over the top of him.

"Don't worry about me; it's you that needs to be worried about. I can't let you marry that jerk! I know I was beaten up but I'm used to it."

"For God's sake, he was choking you! You were lucky I was there watching! Why couldn't you break free, why?"

He turned away from her crying face. "I was practicing a technique that could help you. I used too much of my chakra last night and my body is aching."

She dropped him, suddenly wondering what and she was doing and why. She buried her face into her hands.

"I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?" Naruto asked.

"I'm so sorry for doing something like that to you." She looked at him in the eyes. "You are the only thing I have left in the world." Hinata smiled weakly.

He smiled back. "And you are the only thing important to me too."

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke wants to see you!"

She jerked up. She recognised that voice. It was Sasuke's mother. She was a kind person unlike Sasuke or Itachi. She was also a retired medical nin.

"That's Sasuke's mother calling. I have to go now," Hinata told him.

Naruto nodded, signalling Hinata to go to her duties which she did obediently. She ran back to the Uchiha household. He watched her run back.

---

"What is it that Sasuke want?"

"I don't know. He asked me to come get you." She bent down to her ear. "He's a little bit selfish since we're rich, if he does anything to you that you don't feel comfortable with, tell me and I'll do something about it."

"Thank you Mrs. Uchiha."

"No worries. Every girl should help another," she said.

Hinata smiled. It was nice to have people around to support you but it was better with Naruto.

She sighed, thinking of what might happen if they don't escape. She would be forced to marry Sasuke if she wanted Naruto alive and hopefully well.

Sasuke's mother was walking by her side. Before they went to Sasuke's room, they made a stop at hers. She told Hinata that he wanted her in beautiful clothing instead of rags. She wore a kimono that matched her eye colour with blue patterns weaved into it. She also had her hair in a small bun. His mother thought she was beautiful enough and left for his room where he waited for her arrival.

* * *

Was this chapter okay? I kind of changed Hinata's personality a bit. Sorry about that. Please review!

* * *


	5. Dining with Sasuke

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Dining With Sasuke

* * *

The door slid open. His eyes were closed. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata kneeling in front of him.

"What is it you want from me?" Hinata asked. Her body was trembling with fear. She hoped that nothing would happen to her.

"I wanted to do some arrangements for our little meeting tomorrow. I wanted you to look beautiful for that occasion."

"What will happen tomorrow?"

"It is a surprise." He clapped his hands. Three women came through the door with measuring tapes and other embroidery items.

Hinata sat there calmly. It wasn't long before they were finished with her. The ladies got up and left the room. Sasuke knew they were done with the measuring. There was only making the dress.

"My, it's already one thirty. How about lunch?"

"I am not hungry," she replied.

"What if Naruto gets treated too?"

She stiffened. She knew Naruto needed more food. Every morning when she left for a walk, she only found some biscuits and a small cup of water in Naruto's shed. She had to think about it. What if it was a trap?

"Will there be anything poisoned?" she asked.

She then regretted her action. Now he would be aware of her cautions. She felt like crying.

"No, I don't want my Hinata to get upset," Sasuke replied.

She had to agree. "Fine."

"Perfect, my mother will fetch Naruto for you."

"Oh no, I can go, he wouldn't believe such a thing. I should go. I don't mind," she insisted.

"You may go but be back here in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." Hinata bowed down and left to retrieve Naruto. She couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Cool! Will there be ramen?"

She nodded her head in reply. She smiled sweetly at seeing him being so excited. He looked, well, cute. Her face turned slightly red.

"Uh, Hinata, are you sick? Your face is a bit red."

"No, I'm absolutely fine. Come on, we have to go. We don't want Sasuke waiting for us."

"Sasuke? Are we dining with him?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I thought you would like a bit of food in your life. I've been noticing that you've only been receiving biscuits for your meal."

"Okay," he said glumly, "Let's go."

Hinata smiled and brought him to their master's room. Waiters were at the door. They took them to the dining room. She found the room looking wonderful. A rectangular wooden table with a white table cloth and candles surrounding it gave it a romantic scene.

"Please sit," Sasuke said. He sat on the far end of the table. The two sat next to each other, Naruto closet to Sasuke.

"The food will be here any minute."

There was a silent pause as they waited for their food to come, Sasuke broke it.

"So, Naruto, how are you?"

"Fine," he replied through gritted teeth.

"You are very lucky to have a friend like Hinata. She is a precious object."

"She is not an object, she is human!"

Hinata sat at her seat, listening to their argument.

"Well, she is my precious human. Does that sound any better?" Sasuke asked, teasing him.

"No, it doesn't make it any better. The word 'my' makes it worse."

"She will soon be mine anyway."

"Hinata-chan belongs to no-one. Not even you!"

"Didn't she tell you about our little wedding plan? I'm hoping to invite everyone including you." He turned to face Hinata. "Hinata, my darling, if you were to choose, who would you pick for marriage?"

She gasped. She didn't even think of marrying Naruto. Her face turned red. Her thoughts were going through her head wildly.

"Um…I would pick Naruto."

Her answer angered Sasuke and lightened up Naruto.

"How dare you! Why did you pick him instead of me?"

"Because you…you are just a…"

She was stopped when the chef entered the room with delicious plates of food. There was steak, fish, a selection of fresh fruit, bread, salads and more. She was glad, saved by the bell, or chef in this case.

"Um…let's eat," she said.

The two men settled. Sasuke began eating his food while Naruto was hesitating.

"W-what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Her face turned light pink since she was close to Naruto.

"I don't trust Sasuke."

"Naruto, you have to eat. If you won't take first bite, I will."

Hinata grabbed her knife and fork and stabbed them into his steak. She was happy to help out Naruto. He was the one she lo…

"Hinata-chan, there is no need for you to do that," he told her, placing his hand over hers.

She smiled and faced towards him. "I am glad to do whatever that makes you happy." She lifted the fork and placed the piece of steak 8in his mouth.

Silence.

"It's all good. It's very delicious too. You should try it Naruto."

Naruto just looked at his food. He still couldn't trust his mean master; even though it was just proven to him that the food wasn't poisoned.

He sighed. "I might as well try."

He took a bite but said nothing. Hinata smiled. He seemed to be enjoying his food.

"Let's eat!"

Throughout, the meal, no-one said a word. There was a couple of sound of enjoyment, but it was silent. Dessert came, still, no-one talked.

Naruto couldn't stop thinking of his master. Was he thinking up a plan to get Hinata? Whatever it was, he wouldn't allow him take her away from him. To him, she was something special, a treasure that couldn't be found anywhere.

Unexpectedly, Naruto stood up. He grabbed Hinata's hand.

"We're leaving," he said.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto ignored him.

"Hinata-chan, I don't feel right being with this freak," he whispered to her.

Hinata closed her eyes. She wasn't satisfied yet, but if leaving would make him happy, she was happy to do it.

She got up too and followed Naruto.

The two heard a loud smack. They turned around, only finding Sasuke as mad as hell.

"Where are you going with Hinata?" he asked. His Sharingan was activated.

The frightened girl gasped. Her previous master and Sakura had told her tales of the Sharingan. She knew something bad was coming.

"Where I am taking her? I'm taking her out of here!"

"Ah, Naruto, you forgot that you cannot take her anywhere. Too bad if it's a fight you want cause I'm going to beat you anyway," he teased.

What he said was true. Naruto didn't know a thing about fighting. He wished he could and beat Sasuke up till he was black and blue.

Wishing to keep Hinata safe, Naruto just left the room with her in his arms. Harming her was defiantly not on his list. As he left, Sasuke sat in his chair, growling in anger.

"I swear you will pay for that Naruto!"

* * *

Was that chapter alright? If there is anything I need to improve on (like description) please tell me and I'll try to do better on the next chapter.

Please review!

* * *


	6. The Second Day

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The Second Day

* * *

The second day, his second chance. There was only that day and the next to think up a plan to escape. He had been attempting the jutsu that night again. He only pushed himself for half a night, not daring to anger the one he cared for again.

His body ached less than the day before. He knew that he couldn't continue to push himself for work that day.

"Naruto, I…uh came by to visit you."

Hinata, dressed in her cream coloured kimono walked over to the tired boy.

"Let me guess, you have been practicing that jutsu again, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said as he sat up.

"Were you successful?"

"Kind of. We should be able to escape tonight," he told her.

Hinata smiled sweetly. "Don't push it, it would be even worse to find you in pieces just to help me."

There was a silent pause. Hinata looked to the ground. Naruto could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Today is the second day and it's the day when Sasuke will be giving me his surprise. I do hope it won't be anything bad," she said. Her smiled disappeared from her pale face.

Birds flew around the sakura trees around the shed, singing their song. It was not the time to be sad. The snow on the ground was very little and spring was there. Soon it would be the festival of sakura viewing. She couldn't help but stay in her glum position. Soon, she would be forced to marry the one she hated and not the one she loved.

She had to keep her smile and her face. She did make a promise to Naruto anyway.

Memories flashed through her. She remembered once when Sakura told her a very important thing.

'_A promise said, a promise kept.'_

It was a promise that had to be kept with Naruto. She smiled again, trying to hide her feelings inside.

"A promise said, a promise kept," she said happily.

"What?"

"It's something Sakura told me. She said it was a very important rule to life."

"I'll keep that one in mind," he replied. He grinned and gave her thumbs up. "I won't let you down Hinata-chan!"

She fell into his arms and started crying. He patted her soft hair lightly.

"Thank you so much Naruto! You're the only person who have actually cared for me this much!" She continued to cry.

"It's okay; I'm here to help you for anything. Nothing in the world could separate our friendship. Not even marriage," he whispered.

His comforting words reached her heart. Her crying started to stop. She wanted to tell him the truth. He continued to pat her hair as she fell asleep.

"I love you so much Hinata-chan, I'd even give up my life to make you happy," he said, knowing she wouldn't hear what he said.

* * *

Secretly, Sasuke's mother was watching in awe. She also felt guilt in her heart. She never liked forcing people to marry in the first place, especially Hinata. Naruto and Hinata made a great couple but Sasuke wasn't going to allow that to happen.

She sighed. Sasuke's greed took over the original him. He was now a cold-hearted jerk who uses people around him including his family as his servants.

"I'm so very sorry Hinata. I wish I was only strong enough to help." The lady shook her head and walked away, knowing what was going to happen next.

* * *

The happy little couple slept peacefully in the shed. There was really nothing to worry about. Hinata didn't have to work and Naruto didn't have to as well since he was someone special to Hinata. It was already past midday but it still didn't matter…right?

Their time was disturbed by Itachi and an old woman who looked as if she had no face.

"Wake up!" Itachi yelled.

He kicked Naruto away from the sleeping girl which shockingly woke both of them up.

"You, girl, you have to come with us!"

The old lady slowly walked over to Hinata. She motioned Hinata to stand and follow her. She walked to the entrance of the shed.

"Can Naruto come?"

"No, he cannot come! It is an order from Sasuke!" he replied.

"Than can I hug him good bye?" she asked.

"Fine but we have to be somewhere in five minutes so make it quick!"

Hinata was released from the woman's grip and ran to Naruto, giving him a hug. A tear slid down her cheek and fell on Naruto's shoulder.

"See you soon. When it's done, I'll come here so we can go," she whispered to him.

Itachi nudged at her, telling her to get up. Hinata did what she was told. She gave Naruto a last wave goodbye then left the shed.

She was led to a room she never had seen before. The room had an Indian theme to it. Red fabrics with gold prints covered the red walls. It seemed to have an Indian theme to it. Though, she was not quite sure. All she though was that the room was beautiful.

There was sewing items and many different coloured fabrics surround a table. Next to the table was a cream-coloured lace dress worn by a plastic model. The collar of the dress was placed down lower than her usually comfort.

'No, this can't be,' she thought.

"Sora here will take care of your needs. Sasuke expects you at nine. There will be a six and a half hour time to get ready."

Sora took the frightened through a door and into another room. Inside, it was like a spa. There was a bathtub and many wonderful scenting oils.

"Please take a seat."

Hinata sat down on a small stool. Sora took Hinata's clothes off. Hinata stopped the process half way through.

"I-I don't want anyone looking," Hinata said in a small, innocent voice.

"Don't worry; no-one will come in here except for girls. No men will dare enter this room."

She trusted the lady and hesitantly allowed her to continue. Once she was nude, Sora told her to enter the bath which she did. The water was at the right temperature. She felt like she was in heaven.

Sora placed water over her head and massaged her scalp. She then placed lavender smelling shampoo over her head.

"Sasuke-sama wants you to be clean in every part of the body," she told her.

The lady continued to wash her hair. As she washed, she told her stories for small children, hoping to calm her. It was obvious the girl was scared out of her wits.

"How old are you dear?"

"I'm 15."

"Ah, so you're a year younger than that Naruto boy."

The quick conversation ended and Sora rinsed her hair. It was now sparkling clean and smelt of lavender.

"You can dry yourself now. The only thing left is to cover you with some oil," she said.

Hinata got out and dried her wet body with a yellow towel. She didn't let the towel drop to the ground once she was done, she kept it around herself. She was too afraid to show her body again.

She sat back down on the small stool. She waited for Sora to come to her.

"You have a lovely body. I'm sure Sasuke will be impressed."

Hinata gasped in shock. Was her body really that…appealing?

"Oh I am so sorry my dear. Sometimes I just say things that don't mean anything at all," she said.

The poor girl was still scared. Now she wanted to run to Naruto and feel safe in his arms.

"Only the oils now my dear," Sora told her.

She poured some sweet smelling oil into her hand and started rubbing it into her back. When she came to her sensitive areas, Hinata jumped from the stool.

"You are not touching me!"

Sora was surprised at Hinata's reaction. "My dear," she croaked, "There is no need to be afraid of me. I won't bite. Come, sit down here again and let me finish."

Unsurprisingly, Hinata followed what she was told. She sat down on the stool. Sora rubbed her with the oil than between the legs. Hinata was about to cry but it was all over.

"Let's get that dress of yours. While I get it, please put these on," Sora told her. She handed Hinata a cream coloured lace underwear and bra. The old woman left the room and Hinata quickly put them on.

Sora came back with the dress. Once the dress was on, she was ready for her big surprise.

'Oh Naruto, I'm so scared!'

* * *

Chapter 6 is done, yes! I'm sorry to the people who doesn't like SasuxHina but that's the way the story goes. Please review guys and girls!

* * *


	7. The Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Sora the old wrinkly lady!

The Beauty and the Beast

* * *

"Hinata-chan."

The worried boy sat in his little shed. He couldn't stop thinking of Hinata. It was scary for both of them. What will Sasuke do to Hinata? It was something Naruto wished to know. He wanted to be strong enough not to sacrifice his life and save her at the same time. Was it even possible for a weak slave like him?

"I must continue to practice," he said to himself. The only way to help her then was to practice.

He was glad to have successfully steal a couple of needed weapons the night before. He was sure they would help.

He got up from his sitting position.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

She entered his room once more. It would either be the last time or the 10th time. She was absolutely terrified. The time had come and no-one could change it.

She looked at the man-in-waiting. All she saw was as silky red robe around him.

"You look stunning tonight," Sasuke greeted, though it wasn't a real greeting.

He stood up. He took her hand into his. He led her to his bed. The bed was surrounded by fancy candles and the petals of a rose. The bed sheets were blood red. In fact, most of his room was red. Was it because he was a blood lust man?

Hinata never said anything. Her fear clogged her throat and refused any words to come out.

As suspected, Sasuke fell to the bed.

"Come and join me."

No answer. She didn't move. All she could do was stare. Her fear of being in the bed sprung up inside her. She attempted to make a run for it. The doors were locked. She was locked in. She was trapped. She had no where to go.

"I'm afraid we're stuck in here," he said.

His words frightened her. It brought shivers through her spine. It couldn't be helped. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Hop in."

She didn't. She couldn't.

Sasuke growled in anger and frustration. He got up and pulled her to the bed, pinning her on the sheets. Now she was really trapped. She couldn't beat his strong arms. She was a woman and a woman is weak.

Her fears were becoming reality.

* * *

It has been eight long hours since Hinata had left him. He had almost go the technique. He needed to know if she was okay. He couldn't practice without knowing.

Another hour past. There was still nothing. There was no Hinata outside his no, no happy smile, nothing.

It was then when he heard a scream from the Uchiha household. He stopped breathing. That scream belonged Hinata. He gasped for air. He had to go see her.

"Hinata-chan!"

He got up and started to run to his master's room. Tears were falling from his eyes, hoping that she was alright. He got to his room and quickly slid open the door. He was lucky no-one else was there. He found another door. He ran to that door, sensing someone in it. Before he banged on it, he heard Sasuke talking.

"My dear Hinata, I know you enjoyed that. Marry me and we could do it anytime you like!"

"Bastard!" Naruto screamed.

He felt a strong energy flowing through his body. It was a very familiar force he felt when he was younger.

'Must be that red chakra again.'

He kicked open the door, only to find Sasuke on top of an unconscious, nude Hinata.

"W-what did you do to her?!"

"Let's say we had fun in the bed," he replied.

The man got up and left the room. Before he did, he gave a warning to Naruto.

"I know you love this woman. If you want her happy then leave us alone." He was gone.

He walked over to Hinata's side. He noticed blood between her legs. It had to be bad. He found a blanket and wrapped it around her. Once wrapped up, he carried her bridal style to her room.

* * *

Tenten was already there in the room. She seemed spaced out for some reason he didn't know. She was shocked to find out about the rape. Naruto told her everything he knew about what happened.

"Poor Hinata, she didn't deserve this in the first place at all!"

"Do you think she'll be alright Tenten?"

"Yes, I heard of a few rape stories but most people survived." The girl sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Hinata looks like Neji's long lost cousin." She handed Naruto a picture of the missing girl.

"You're right…she does look a lot like this girl."

"Neji told me she was kidnapped by some ninja. He also told me a boy was kidnapped too for his strange power. I don't know what though."

'Strange power…could that be me?'

"What clan was Neji in and did he have a Bloodline Limit?"

"He's in the Hyuga clan and has the Byakugan."

"There seem to be some connection. Hinata doesn't remember anything of her family. All she knew was that she was found in the streets…lost. That was all she knew though."

"Ugh."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ah!"

The girl awakened and sat up. Naruto quickly looked away at the sight he saw. It was nothing he ever wanted to see.

"W-what's the m-matter?" she asked, still frightened from what Sasuke did to her.

Naruto pointed behind him. "Your…sheet has fallen off."

Hinata looked down and saw her bare chest. She covered it with the sheets and started to blush furiously.

"Are you done?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yes Naruto," Hinata replied.

He turned back and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" asked the worried blonde.

"H-hai. I'm fine. I just have a small headache but other than that, I feel great."

"Good, cause we're escaping tonight." He paused and saw how upset Tenten was. "Tenten-chan, do you want to come to?"

She looked up and happily nodded.

"I really want to see Neji again!" Tenten said. She was already jumping up and down from excitement.

Naruto grinned. "We'll leave in ten minutes."

* * *

Tada! Finished! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had a friend over and I don't want her knowing about my stories. To know what happen next, read the next chapter! Please review!

* * *


	8. Author's Note

* * *

Author's Note

Hey everyone! This isn't a real update but I just need to know, who wants a squeal after this story? Your vote decides the next chapter and what will happen so I need your help!

Thank you,

LadyxSerenity

* * *


	9. Sacrifices

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sacrifices

* * *

The ten minutes was up. It was time for them to leave the brutal hell house. They had food, some money given by Sasuke's mother and weapons wrapped up in their own little bundles. Hinata took care of the food, Tenten had to guard the money and Naruto had the weapons to use in case if needed.

"Good luck my dear," Sasuke's mother said. "I will try to hold Sasuke and Itachi up for you."

Hinata nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you."

"I'm just glad to help," she replied.

"Come on Hinata-chan, we must better leave now," Naruto told her.

"Yes, we will go." She looked up at the kind adult. "Please tell Sasuke-kun to get better."

The lady stiffened. After so many years, no-one had ever wished Sasuke to get well or anything kind. She could see Hinata was a special child, a child that forgives those who hurt her. Sasuke had hurt her, tremendously. Still, she wished for the kind him that he used to be to crack out of his shell.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Okay, good bye. I hope we see each other soon."

"Good bye."

The three quietly ran to the nearest group of trees while Sasuke's mother went off to guard her boys' rooms.

Naruto was curious. Why care about a heartless jerk? So he asked. The answer he got was, "I know he was a kind person when he was younger but many people get taken over by their greedy minds."

Still. He couldn't understand her kindness. Especially that jerk.

"**Girls."**

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Who or what was that? It sounded like a not-so-tamed beast locked in his mind. He knew the thing wanted to get to him.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

He was still lost in his thoughts. An echoing voice. In his mind. Was it always there with him?

"**Naruto…"**

"Naruto! Are you okay?"

His thoughts stopped swirling in his mind.

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh, Hinata-chan, what did you say?"

"Naruto, why did you stop? We still have a big trip ahead of us," Tenten said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

The girls continued with him. They were still worried about Naruto.

'Was it my imagination, that voice?'

"Naruto, Hinata, get down! A guard is looking out at the front gate. Naruto, do you have something to use?"

He nodded. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A clone of himself appeared in a puff of smoke. It then ran into the guard's view and began teasing him.

"Hey, you! Come back here!" yelled the guard as he started to run after the clone.

"We have to hurry, Naruto said.

The girls nodded their heads. Together, they ran to the gate. The guard came back and found the three running towards the gate.

"Hey, get back here!"

Naruto looked back. "We've got company."

He stopped in his tracks. He quickly opened up his small bundle and threw a couple of kunais at the guard. Easily he dodged Naruto's attack. Thinking Naruto was lacking some skills, he threw kunais himself. Naruto didn't dodge like the guard. He tried to run out of the kunais' area but couldn't. He knew they would hit him.

"Ah!"

Dead silence.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata fell to the floor with several kunais in her skin. Blood was trickling down her arms and legs, frightening the life out of Naruto. Without thinking, he ran to the girl and gently placed her in his arms. He didn't care of the puddle of blood he was sitting in.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

It took awhile before she answered. "I-I'm fine Naruto."

"Why? Why did you take the attack?"

She giggled weakly and said, "Because I love you."

Her words attacked his heart. He knew what it felt to love but to **be **loved, that was something he didn't experience in years.

"Hinata-chan." There was no answer from the injured girl. "H-Hinata-chan?"

Still no answer. The silence was starting to frighten him.

"Naruto, we better get to her a hospital. I'm sure she won't last long," Tenten told him.

What she said frightened him more. He looked at her face. It was paler than it was. It had lost its life.

"Yes."

"You aren't going anywhere!"

They had forgotten the guard. Their minds were on Hinata and only her. The girl who was losing her life.

"Run Naruto. Take Hinata with you. I'll take care of this guy."

"Tenten-chan, wh-"

"Don't worry about me. I promise to catch up to you." The girl smirked. "Not only can you fight but I can too."

It was a hard choice for Naruto but he left Tenten to the guard. His new mission was to get Hinata to a hospital as quickly as possible. That was all that mattered to him now.

He quickly, but slowly ran away from the Uchiha household and out to freedom as he watched his friend fight the guard. He saw Tenten circling scrolls around her. He wished he could help but he couldn't. He turned away and continued to run to the clost hospital possible.

* * *

She entered his room, thinking it would be okay to do so. Sasuke looked up as his mother entered.

The boy was sitting up in his bed. He seemed to be thinking of something. She couldn't figure out what though. He hardly ever thinks about anything.

"What is it mother?" he asked.

She sighed, knowing it was going to be hard for him to cope. "Sasuke, you know Hinata, well…uh…"

"Is she going to accept?"

"Actually, no. She left, with Naruto and Tenten. She did want to tell you something though. She wanted to tell you to get better soon."

Sasuke just sat there, looking at his hands. He didn't answer until her words went through his head.

"She left?" There was a shot period of silence before he spoke again. "Why did she say such a thing after all I did to her?"

"Because she knows that you are a bit taken over by greed so she hopes to good luck to overcome that."

'Why? I still don't understand.'

* * *

The eighth chapter! One more chapter and the story is finished. Ah, I'm sorry but I won't start the sequel until I have finished one of the stories and have almost finished the other. It might be quite a while but I want and need to complete them.

Thank you!

* * *


	10. Inseparable

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine at all! 

Inseparable

* * *

Naruto was worried. He did arrive at a hospital but Tenten; she never caught up with him. He kept on saying to himself that she was tired and needed a rest on the way. 

As for Hinata, she lay in a bed, still pale. The Hokage, Tsunade said she was lucky to have someone like Naruto. Without him, she would've died.

He held her cold hand as he thought of her last words she told him. Because I love you. Those words were special to him. He felt as if he had learned a new emotion.

His mind kept on switching to the though of the voice inside his head. The rest of the way, he didn't hear it again. He was starting to think it was only his imagination. It couldn't be real, could it?

There were some footsteps outside the room. One was walking normally while the other made loud thumping noises. The door opened. Tenten.

"Tenten-chan, what happened?"

He looked at the state of her. There were bandages covering her ankle and left wrist. There were also many cuts and bruises.

He then looked at the boy who looked like a girl next to her. He had pale eyes like Hinata and long brown hair.

"Hey Naruto. How's Hinata?"

The boy next to her stiffened. 'Hinata, that's the same name as my cousin.'

"Uh, um…"

"You don't know right?"

She whispered to the boy next to her then together they slowly walked next to Hinata's bed.

"Uh, who's he?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, he's Neji. Remember the story I told you about?"

"Yes." He looked at Neji. "She told me your cousin was kidnapped."

Neji looked down at his hands. He seemed terribly upset.

"Yes, her name was Hinata and that is all I can remember," he replied.

Naruto looked down at Hinata. He didn't feel like talking anymore. He noticed some colour in Hinata's face. She was getting better.

"N-Naruto…"

"Uh, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata slowly removed her hand from Naruto's and rubbed her head. She then got up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Hinata-chan, you're awake!"

"Naruto, where am I?"

"Oh, sorry, you're in the hospital," Naruto answered.

She looked around the area when her eyes laid on Neji. She looked at him, confused.

"Have I met you before?"

Neji didn't answer. He only wished his cousin would come back.

"I swear I've seen you before," she said.

He was starting to think she was his long lost cousin, the heiress of the Hyuga clan. Was it possible?

"Excuse me, do you remember anything when you were young?" he asked.

"Um, I do remember a boy having a green mark on his forehead. Other than that, no."

Could it really be her?

He took off her forehead protector, then the bandages, revealing a green mark.

"Is this what you saw?"

"Y-yes, that was the mark," she answered.

"Hinata-sama, I've finally found you!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, but I must be the wrong person."

"Hinata-chan, you can't be the wrong person! Tenten told me the story Neji told her. The photo of the kidnapped girl looks exactly like you!" Naruto told her.

Hinata was confused. It couldn't be right. She never was strong; she couldn't be a part of this clan.

She looked at Neji. He seemed kind. He didn't seem to be the one who lied.

"I guess so. I'm not sure though."

"Then come over. I'm sure Hiashi would love to see you again."

"Uh hm, I'm here too!" Tenten said.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto said.

"I have to go back now," Neji said as he got up. "I have more training to do."

"I'll come too!" cried the brunette. She jumped up and walked over to her boyfriend.

"We'll see you tomorrow," she said as they waved goodbye.

They were gone and he was alone with Hinata. He wanted to tell her something he wasn't able to before but now, he couldn't. She told him, why not tell her? It was only fair.

"Um, Hinata-chan, I…"

He was cut off. "Naruto, thank you for helping me through all this. It has been very hard for me and would've been harder without you."

"There's no need to thank me. Um, what I was going to say was." He paused. "I…uh…I wanted to tell you…oh this isn't going good." His cheeks reddened as he tried to tell her the thing he wanted to tell her. "Hinata-chan, I want to tell you…Iloveyou!"

"Um, Naruto, I didn't understand what you just said."

'Oh great! This is going to be hard!'

"I'll try again…I love you!"

He tried his best to slow down which was merely successful. She understood what he said. Her eyes welled up with tears from joy.

"Naruto!" She fell into his arms crying. "Naruto, I love you so much!"

"Why are you crying?"

She lifted herself up and said, "I'm crying because I'm so happy! You were best friend who then became someone else, the one who I admire and love. Since Sasuke told me about his planned marriage, I hoped that you would say 'I love you' and now, it happened!"

* * *

Hinata was out of hospital a week later and was as happy as ever with Naruto. They had visited the Hyuga household and surprised them, especially Hinata. 

"My girl, she's back! Oh Hinata, look at you!" cried a man.

Hinata was confused. Who was he? She knew who he was when Neji told her.

"F-Father?"

"Yes, it's father."

The two were crying, it had been so long since they had last met. It was a happy family reunion.

Her father celebrated the day and asked Hinata to live with them again, as for Naruto, he asked him to stay over. They had gladly accepted the invitation to stay.

"So Hinata, how long have you and Naruto been together?" he asked once everyone had settled down.

"We've been together for four months so far," Hinata replied.

"And you have saved her from the Uchihas hell house right?"

"Uh, yes, with the help of Tenten and Sasuke's mother."

"Well, I greatly appreciate for what you have done. I haven't seen Hinata for so long and I was about to give the position of heiress to Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister."

"I'm just glad she's safe," Naruto said as he held her hand.

Hiashi frowned. The couple didn't know why though but they ignored it.

After the little conversation, he led the two to Hinata's unused room. Dust was covering almost every object. Only the bed was spotless.

Hinata's father didn't allow Naruto to sleep anywhere comfortable in her room. He gave him a pillow and two sheets. While Naruto didn't mind sleeping on the floor, Hinata slept in her bed.

"Good night," Hiashi said as he closed the creaking door.

---

"_Sakura-chan, you finally came to me!" she screamed, even thought she was right beside her._

_They sat on the top of a hill, on a red picnic rug. From there, they could see stars from miles away. The view was enchanting._

"_I'm right beside you," Sakura told her._

"_Sorry."_

"_It doesn't matter. Anyway, have to figured out what the saying meant?"_

"_I think so. I think it means that to get the good stuff, you must endure the bad. Or, to get good, you get bad."_

"_And you're right! Whenever I feel down, I always tell myself that. My mother told me when I was young. It makes feel happy."_

_Sakura looked at her friend. She looked back. They stared at each other. They soon broke down laughing._

"_You've been such I great friend Sakura-chan."_

"_You have been too."_

_They smiled, which turned to laughter of joy and happiness. They were happy, they were friends and no-one could tear that apart._

_---_

End of story! I hope the last chapter wasn't too bad. Sequel coming after I finished the first story and close to finish with the second. Thank you all for reading!

I always keep the saying, every cloud has a silver line, my teacher told me that when I was young and when things were really hard for me. She told me to move on and that's what I'm doing now.

Once again, thank you all!

* * *


	11. Author's Note Sequel Out

* * *

Author's Note

I just came to inform everyone that the sequel to Undying Love is out! The title is Undying Determination. Hehe, I'm going with the Undying thing aren't I?

So yeah, I hope you enjoy reading the new story.

LadyxSerenity

* * *


End file.
